


A happy mistake

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Texting, mistaken text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: I want to fuck Jon Snow.Choking, he stared at the message, wondering what the hell he was meant to say to that. But before his brain could catch up another message came through from her.Shit! I was talking to Jeyne! And she’s above you in my contacts and my finger slipped over your name instead.Can you pretend you didn’t see that?I’m so embarrassed!Jon stared at the string of messages, only one thought in his head now.So…you don’t want to fuck me?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	A happy mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



He normally never grabbed his phone when someone text him, he never saw the need to reply instantly. People phoned him if it was an emergency, texts were more casual comments that could be replied to after whatever task he was in the middle of doing, usually. And if it had been Sam’s number or Pyp’s or Robb’s, he would have just glanced and then made a note to reply after he’d finished the paragraph he was on.

But it was Sansa’s number.

Sansa Stark, Robb’s sister. The girl Jon had had a massive crush on during high school and from spending years at the Stark’s house around her. Despite having exchanged numbers when he found out she was going to the same college as him, they had barely messaged each other.

_I want to fuck Jon Snow._

Choking, he stared at the message, wondering what the hell he was meant to say to that. But before his brain could catch up another message came through from her.

_Shit! I was talking to Jeyne! And she’s above you in my contacts and my finger slipped over your name instead._

_Can you pretend you didn’t see that?_

_I’m so embarrassed!_

Jon stared at the string of messages, only one thought in his head now.

_So…you don’t want to fuck me?_

Okay, so he was a little cocky now. Who wouldn’t be when the girl you’d crushed on for years apparently thought about you too? But then, the doubt crept in. What if there was another Jon Snow she wanted to fuck? He might have made this even more awkward and… oh, fuck it. He’d already dipped his toe in the water, he may as well go out with the tide.

_Because I can say I’m more than happy to fulfill that wish._

It felt far longer than the seconds it took her to reply.

_Wait…what?_

_Seriously?_

_Seriously. I’m already naked by the way. So…hurry up._

_I promise I’ll live up to your dreams._

_Give me five minutes._

_I’ve got to text Jeyne!_


End file.
